34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 73rd Hunger Games
"Listen," he said, 'getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've gotta get your hands on a bow. Thats your best chance. 'They don't always have bows', I say, thinking of the year there were only horrible spiked maces that the tributes had to bludgeon on another to death with." - Katniss remembering the year before The 74th Hunger Games. The 73rd Hunger Games took place in a ruined city. The winner of these Games was Wade Rankine, from District 2 at age 16. Katniss would watch this year's Games in the film adaptation of the Hunger Games Book. Sources: * Hunger Games wiki * 66th Hunger Games wiki Pre-Games During these times, Effie mentioned that the tributes from 12 ate like savages, which made her lose her appetite. However, this was because they were from the Seam and never had a decent meal in their lives. Katniss also mentions on how Caesar Flickerman this year had crimson red hair and it looked like it was bleeding. It is believed Wade volunteered, since he's from a career district. During this time, it is known that his odds of winning were 3 - 1, probably meaning that he scored a 10 during training. Before entering the glass tubes minuets before the Games, his mentor, Enobaria wished him the best of luck. That year, Seneca Crane was the Head Gamemaker. 73rd Games Katniss also mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Game from when she was younger where tributes had to bludgeon each other with spiked maces as they were the only available weapons. Considering the tributes' outfits this year consisted of an armored undershirt, this probably meant conventional weapons were not offered in these games since everyone had body protection. During the Cornucopia bloodbath, Wade killed the boy from 12 by using one of the maces. He also saw the boy from 3 try to escape, but he pursued him and killed the boy as well. During the bloodbath, he also saw the the careers were killing most of the tributes who were dead. On day 2, since the careers couldn't find any camping equipment, the settled in one of the abandoned buildings. Later, they spot a girl wandering aimlessly around the arena with no weapon. So, the District 4 Male kills her with his mace. Three days later, they find two tributes, one boy and one girl from different districts making an alliance. Of course, the careers broke up their pack and killing both of them. The girl received the worst death in the Games, as her demise was the slowest one, since the careers wanted to give the crowd a show. Two days later, the group stumbles upon the District 11 Male. When the District 1 Male kills him, this angers the District 4 Male since he really wanted to kill the guy for his immense thirst for blood. This caused the two careers to get in a fight, a fight in which the District 1 Male won by slamming his mace on his opponents head. One day later, the District 4 Female decides to try and poison the careers, since there aren't that many tributes left and also because she wants to win. She does this by poisoning the District 1 Male by getting nightlock berries she picked from a tree. Once the other careers noticed what she was trying to do, all hell broke loose, resulting in a huge fight between the. Wade didn't want to fight with his friends so he escaped the battle with no injuries. The one career that was in the fight that survived the whole ideal was the District 1 Female. Once they run into each other, she tries to make an alliance with Wade again. Since she just killed some careers, Wade was a bit skeptical but made the alliance and settled in another nearby building. He didn't fully trust hers so he stayed very vigilant when she was going to sleep. The next day, the Gamemakers decided to start a demolition on the building Wade and the District 1 Female were one. Wade got out of the building in time, but the District 1 Female didn't, resulting in her death. Later, since this was the final day of the Games, he ran into the boy from 10, so he had to fight him, since they were the only two left. Wade used all of his energy to fight they boy, since he was extremely skilled in close-combat. While he knocked the boy from 10 to the ground, he took a brick, and smashed it into the boy's head until he died. This action would haunt him for the rest of his life, as he didn't want it to come down to this. A year later, Claudius and Caesar talk about this year's Games, and how it was one of their favorites. They say Wade's use of rubble for a weapon was genius. Placing Trivia * During the 74th Games and this year, the District 8 Males are both the first ones to die in the Games